Recovery
by Dragonrider10
Summary: After a brutal fight with Airachnid, Arcee finds herself need the help of both Optimus and Ratchet during her recovery. And in more ways then one. Full summary and warnings etc inside. Story is better than summary makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Recovery

Universe: Prime

Rating: Teen

Summary: After a brutal fight with Airachnid, Arcee finds herself need the help of both Optimus and Ratchet during her recovery. And in more ways then one when horrific nightmares plague her and rendered helpless due to her injuries, the two of her closest comrades provide a security and comfort she hadn't felt since he was a sparkling with her parents.

Inspired by: Camfield's "Transformers Breastfeeding Chronicles: Chapter 10

Warnings: Some violence,battle wound discriptions,Heavy Comfort kink, 'Breastfeeding' with robots having semi accurate human breasts, essentially Roobs! No interfacing, but lots of fluff and hurt/comfort, and some sweet/cute moments as well.

Characters: Ratchet, Optimus, and Arcee

Author Note's: This was inspired by a dream I had after reading Chapter 10 of Camfield's story and Morrigayn and Dewyvern. This will probably be a one shot or I could turn it into a full story. Also, an energon tank is similar to a human stomach, just processes energon.

" Arcee, hang in there! Keep your optics open! Please!"

"She's losing too much energon, Jack! We need to get her base, NOW!"

:Ratchet, we need a groundbridge RIGHT NOW! AUTOBOT DOWN:

:Activating Groundbridge now!:

The femme in the Prime's arms continued to scream in pain, pushing at Optimus's chestplates violently, energon streaking from her optics and staining her faceplates with each scream and sob she let rip from her throat, thrashing in the Prime's gentle yet firm hold. She was running on pure instinct.

You couldn't blame her…

Her wounds were even worse to see then listening to her screams. Optimus briefly looked over the femme's violently shaking frame, his tanks twisting at the extent of her wounds:

There were puncture marks on her midsection and abdomen, and one of them went right through her tank.

There was a gash on her arm as well, which ripped open her upper left arm, exposing circuitry and motor joints and Optimus was afraid of the prospect she may loose function of that arm.

Her final wound were even worse then the others, a stab wound on her hip, from one of Airachnid's spider legs had punctured her, he had felt bile rise up from his tank when he saw the leg pierce Arcee's side like a spear, and had to fight the urge to purge when he saw tank fluids and energon make a disgusting vile green and deep blue mixed as the mixture of fluids erupted from Arcee's wound, the worst part was when Arcee let out an animalistic scream once the pain hit and Airachnid's sadistic laughter.

Everything was blur after that, he couldn't remember anything else except for emotions that were described as rage and fury take control, the last thing when he regained clear thinking was Airachnid laying offline on the ground, her legs ripped from her body, and her chest ripped open, her spark no longer in existence, the gaping faces his comrades and the spart-wretching screams coming from his wounded comrade.

Finally, much to the Autobot's and humans present's relief when a brilliant flash of green and white light shone before them, as the team ran into the portal to get there wounded comrade to safety…

And home…

**Back at base…**

Ratchet slumped against the Cybertronian-sized chair as he looked over his handy work.

He flashed his chronometer: 12:00 Am was the current time. He had been operating on Arcee's wounds for the past 10 Earth Hours! But the exhaustion he felt was worth it though, Arcee was stable now and he was able to save her arm.

It was a nerve-wracking operation though, they had almost lost Arcee a few times, and Bumblebee was traumatized from everything he saw, he was bubbling and spluttering with tears coming from his optics at the state his friend was, worried to the point where Optimus had to come intervene and hold the scout like he was a sparkling and gently rock him to try to calm him down. Bee broke down and sobbed the hardest he had ever since he lost his ablity to speak. Bulkhead had taken the human children home,, along with June Dary, so they could try to cope with what they saw happen to Arcee and recover. The medic was keeping his EM fields flared as wide as he could to keep Arcee comforted. Arcee's senses were heightened to a point where she could recognize bots not only by their voice, but by scent as well. Her instincts were like that of a sparkling's at the moment, due to her higher functioning processors being temporarily shut down due to the intense pain and trauma. All Arcee cared about at the moment was getting warmth, energon, love from both carrier/sire, and comfort, the basic instincts a sparkling would be focused on.

Ratchet turned around as he monitored Arcee's vitals. Her energon levels were low, but with her tank punctured, the femme would need specially processed energon that would be ingested easily and not upset the femme's healing tank. He then got an idea as he looked over some data pads. He or Optimus could suckle her, since the two mechs were the only bots on the base who's feeding systems were online and fully functioning.

"How is she Ratchet?" The medic was roused from his thoughts as the Prime walked into the med-bay and into the private cubical Ratchet and Arcee were in, called the 'recovery room' .Ratchet placed only several traumatized and injured bots in it ,since the room was nice and quiet, allowing bots in Arcee's condition to recover in peace. There were monitors in the recovery room as well, monitoring the femme's every breath, her vitals, and energon levels, among other things.

"Stable, and in recharge thankfully, but her energon levels are low but due to her energon tanks being damaged…we may need to suckle her until her tanks can handle regular energon. She'll need someone to be with her at all times or she'll feel insecure and panic. She is also going to be in this sparkling state of mind for a few earth weeks."

Optimus was silent for a few moments, thinking over what Ratchet said. Optimus then nodded to Ratchet "Ratchet, if Arcee needs to be suckled anytime today, I'll do it, you need rest and energon." Ratchet nodded as he felt Arcee's fields dip to a point where he knew she was hungry, the monitors showing that clearly. Optimus felt it too.

After Ratchet showed him how to hold Arcee in his arms without disturbing any wiring that was attached to Arcee, the Prime parted his chestplates to reveal two special energon pouches with feeding nubs at the end of each glowing a soft blue light filled with high mineral and ore right energon, made mainly for sparklings and younglings. Arcee stirred in her recharge as she chirred slightly in distress as Optimus could tell she was hungry as when he was gently stroking her cheek, she tried suckling on one of his fingers, a clear giveaway she was hungry.

Gently positioning Arcee against his chest, he smiled softly and tenderly when she finally and weakly latched onto the closest feeding nub on the right pouch, she was quietly making soft purring noises of content and comfort as she suckled, pressing her face against the pouch. The quiet sounds of her suckling besides the sounds of her purring and the gentle beeping of the monitors and quiet hums of machinery were the only sounds in the base.

"Finally…" Ratchet said with relief, as he walked over towards Optimus, smiling. Optimus was only focused on Arcee, however, so he didn't notice Ratchet walking over towards him. His carrier instincts were kicking in, and soft gentle whispers of praise and encouragement flowed quietly and lovingly from Optimus's lipplates. "Shh, I'm here, little one…" Optimus said before he could stop himself as he gently stroked Arcee's helm as the femme suckled from him, her purring soft and the sounds of her suckling were the most calming sounds the two had heard all day.

They were determined to get Arcee back on her feet and her old self, to move on.

The whole team was determined to help Arcee recovery.

There will be bumps in the road along the way, but with each bend around the next corner, the team becomes stronger and closer…

Author's Note: Chapter 1 of "Recovery" is up and done! Please Read and Review as I would like to know what you guys think about this story plus it makes an author's day . Please favorite this story and keep an eye out for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery-Chapter 2

It was early morning when Optimus awoke to see Arcee curled up and snuggled against his chest, her face snuggled against an empty energon pouch. Both pouches were empty. Ratchet must of helped Arcee position herself so she could suckle from the other pouch when the Prime fell asleep sometime during the night. Her breathing was soft and peaceful, her optics closed. Her servos were curled into fist slightly, which were slowly uncurling and curling in rhythm with each breath the femme took. Her EM fields were calm as well, a major difference from the night before when they were erratic. Optimus smiled softly at her, as he gently stroked her helm. Optimus took a moment to look around. He could see out of the cubicles' door that Ratchet was getting his morning energon and Bulkhead was just entering the med-bay, along with Bumblebee.

The poor mech looked like he didn't get any recharge at all. His door wings were drooping and his optics where slightly darker blue than normal. Bee stretched his arms and bended his back slightly, arching it to work out the kinks and muscle cables so he wouldn't feel any tightness in his cables, letting a slight buzz of pain when he felt a cable in his back pop and unkink itself. Ratchet walked up to the scout, worry readable in the medic's optics.

"Bee, were you able to get any rest?" Ratchet asked as he helps Bee sit down. Bumblebee looked at the medic, and vented slightly. :No, how could I? Ratchet, I was up the whole fragging night worrying about Arcee! I was sobbing all night, even after Optimus managed to get me to calm down when he held me! I was sincerely thinking we would loose her…she's like a sister to me, Ratchet, if I lost her… : Bee chirred in Cybertronian. Bumblebee's door wings began trembling as Ratchet's optics softened. "Oh Bumblebee…"Ratchet said softly as he walked over to the scout and held him close to chest, gently stroking between Bee's door wings to comfort him. " Bee, I promise you, me and Optimus are doing everything in our power to ensure Arcee's recovery." Ratchet said confidently to Bee, as the scout listened to his words, yet was still snuggled into Ratchet, face tucked into his chest.

Ratchet could feel Bee's EM fields were contracted and he began to worry that the stress Bee was feeling would make the scout sick. Stress induced sickness, as he remembered it being called after reading about once it in a human medical article he found on the Web. Bee's energon levels were low as well. "Bee, you need to rest-"Ratchet quieted when he saw Bee press his face against Ratchet's and began to root, Ratchet realized with a sigh Bee was looking for comfort. As Ratchet let his chest plates open, revealing two ready pouches, Bee latched onto one and began to suckle as well, the stress finally taking its toll on the youngling.

Optimus was watching what was transpiring between Ratchet and Bee, becoming concerned about Bumblebee as Ratchet Optimus about what was going on. Due to the stress, Bee was now in a similar state of mind that Arcee, however, Bumblebee wouldn't be in this state as long as Arcee, but would need reassurance and comfort.

Bulkhead walked over towards Optimus, taking a cube of energon with him as the ex-Wrecker sighed a little before handing the cube to Optimus. Bulkhead looked down at Arcee's sleeping form, her face snuggled into Optimus's energon pouch. "How Arcee doing, boss bot?" Bulkhead asked quietly. Finishing his morning energon, Optimus looked up at his front liner, handing the empty cube back to the green bot.

"She's doing well, Bulkhead, Ratchet said she should recover in a few weeks." Optimus answered as he then heard a tiny cry come from the femme in his arms. Looking down, Optimus realized Arcee was having a nightmare as he saw the femme's digits twitch and jerk slightly, her optics scrunched up tight, her frame shaking slightly. Bulkhead looked concerned as he looked downed at Arcee. "Shh, Arcee, your okay, your fine. Your safe, I'm here…" Optimus said in a gentle tone, as he began to gently rock Arcee in his arms, hoping to calm Arcee down.

The femme's shaking died down but she let out another small cry as she scooted closer to the Prime's chest, as she snuggled the energon pouch. Optimus activated his feeding protocols as his pouches filled he felt Arcee latch on and began suckling, the femme letting out soft sobs. " Your alright, your alright. Your safe, your going to be alright." Optimus said soothingly, gently stroking her helm. Optimus sighed in relief as Arcee began to fall asleep again, her EM fields feeling less contracted as they expanded, seeking comfort. Both Optimus and Bulkhead expanded their EM fields, as Optimus saw Arcee shift a little before settling down in his arms. The Prime sent only love and affection through his EM fields as Arcee's mingled with his, her fields returning the same love and affection to him.

"Optimus, how are you holding up? Did you suckle Arcee yet?" Both mechs looked up to see Ratchet walk into the cubicle. Optimus then saw the medic was holding a sleeping Bumblebee, who was chirring in his recharge. "She had a nightmare just now, but she calmed down though. I'm letting her suckle right now." Ratchet nodded as he turned away to leave. " Optimus, I'm going to put Bee on the couch near the med-bay in the Recreation Room so I can be nearby. Poor mech wasn't able to get any recharge. He'll need to suckle for a couple of days." Optimus looked at Ratchet with understanding optics as the medic left holding the scout close to his chest.

"Boss Bot, I'll take Bee's shift for monitoring duty, Smokescreen should arrive back at base soon after his patrol." Bulkhead said to the Prime as he left. Optimus gently cradled Arcee close to him, soothingly stroking her back as he looked down at the recovering femme. He could understand why Bee was in so much distress. In fact, the whole team was. He could feel the worry and concern in their EM fields. Optimus became concerned when he saw Arcee open her optics, the femme coming off of the energon pouch as she started shivering, her EM fields slowly started emitting pain. Optimus's optics widen when he realized the painkiller Ratchet used for her was starting to wear off. He held her close, gently rocking her, as he flared his EM fields to cover her, when Arcee starting crying out in pain as the painkiller began to wear off and the pain of Arcee's injuries was striking back with a vengeance.

"What in the world-Arcee!" Optimus looked up as he saw Ratchet rushing over to Optimus quickly scanning Arcee as the medic cursed in Cybertronian. "The painkiller I gave her is wearing off. But it was a high dosage and I can't give her another one until it is completely out of her system or it could cause an overdose. "Ratchet said with concern as he saw the pain was getting worse when Arcee cried out even more. The medic wanted to help Arcee by giving her another dose of the painkiller, yet he was afraid of giving her too much and her becoming dependent on it, or as the human say, hooked on it. Ratchet knew that happened with rookie medics, yet he was no rookie and he knew better. "Is there anything you can do?" Ratchet looked into the Prime's optics, as he see through the optics emotions stir in his leaders soul. The Prime was deeply concerned, yet there was a hint of guilt in his optics.

Ratchet realized why:

Optimus was blaming himself for Arcee's injuries. If he had been faster, he might, just might, have been able to get to Arcee and save her from her injuries, even though the possibility of himself being injured was very high.

Ratchet placed a comforting hand the Prime shoulder. Optimus looked at Ratchet as silent understanding passed between the two. Optimus was gently rocking Arcee, as he began humming a lullaby to Arcee, hoping to calm her down. "Your going to be fine Arcee, your going to be fine." Ratchet said gently as he soothingly petted Arcee's helm as he then left the cubicle and returned with thermal blanket. Ratchet gently swaddled Arcee in the blanket. Arcee calmed down once she felt the warmth of the thermal blanket. It took sometime, but the pain finally stopped and Arcee fell into an exhausted recharge.

Optimus continued to comfort Arcee as he held the femme close, resting her head on his shoulder as he felt her face tuck against his neck. He gently cooed to her, murmuring comforting words in her audios as she slept for the rest of the morning and late afternoon, only waking up once because she was hungry as Optimus let her suckle from her.

Watching the two from the doorway, Ratchet harden his resolve to ensure Arcee's complete recovery. He then took a quick glance at Bumblebee, who was sleeping on the Cybertronian-sized couch in the rec-room. He knew Bee would want to help out in Arcee's recovery as well.

Later on, as day progressed into night, Ratchet walked into the cubicle to check on Arcee as he smiled to see her still asleep in the Prime's arms. The medic gently and soothingly petted her helm. "Arcee, don't you worry now, your back home, your safe…your with your family now. I'll do everything in my power as a medic to get you back on your feet. "Ratchet said to her confidently, not sure if the femme was listening to him, but, all that mattered to Ratchet was getting their team member, their **FAMILY MEMBER**, back to health.

Ratchet then left the room as he dimmed the lights as he smiled at the sight of his leader sleeping, the back of the berth propped up to make it comfortable for Optimus to sleep as he held Arcee, a thermal blanket wrapped around them. With a quiet goodnight, Ratchet left the room, with a soft smile as he then swaddled the scout, holding the scout close to his chest. Bee chirred a little as he tucked his face into Ratchet's chest as the medic sat back down on the couch, holding Bumblebee close to him, letting the scout suckle from him.

Soon, the base was quiet as the Autobots settled down for the night and inched closer to Arcee's recovery.


End file.
